je me souviens mon amour
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: Harry se souviens. il se souvient de son histoire, de leur histoire... OS


Auteur : Devangel même si j'ai plus que des soupçons à l'encontre de Rose. Une deathfic quand même !

Genre : Deathfic

Couple : Cédric/Harry

Disclamer: pas à moi et franchement depuis quelques temps ça vaut mieux!

Court

Je me souviens mon amour…

Je me souviens de ton sourire

Je me souviens de la façon dont tes cheveux te tombaient devant les yeux.

Je me souviens de la façon presque violente dont tu m'embrassais.

Je me rappelle nos cachettes, nos recoins obscurs nous cachant des regards.

Chaque pierres de ce château me rappellent à ta présence. Dans chaque souffle de vent j'entends ton rire, ton souffle rauque et tes mots doux.

La pleine lune. La neige.

Comme pour notre première fois. Tous les deux perdus face à ce que l'on attend de nous. Nos regards, l'absence de paroles, justes nos mains, nos peaux nos souffles erratiques, et ton regard si intense, de désir, d'autre chose, qu'importe juste le contact brûlant d'un autre que soit même. Tu m'avais pris, allongé sur la neige, mes yeux perdus dans la lune, mes pensées stoppées, gémissant ton nom, des mots incompréhensible, des sons inarticulés et tu faisais de même.

Et le lendemain, à la même heure, ton regard inquiet puis soulagé ta joie de me voir revenir, ton aveu, ton amour, notre relation, secrète c'est vrai mais si intense, si belle à tes côtés.

En cachette, sans bruit, sans mots, juste la promesse de notre amour, de notre désir mutuel, à chaque fois que l'on se croisait dans les couloirs, chaque minutes, chaque secondes pour s'enivrer un peu plus de l'odeur de l'autre.

Et nos étreintes la nuit. Quand je m'endormais et me réveillais dans tes bras, pour une fois sans cauchemars, sur du lendemain, sur que tu me regarderas encore avec cette lueur sombre au fond des yeux, sur que je te provoquerai en flirtant avec Dean, sur que tu m'attraperas avec brusquerie pour me faire un suçon, pour prouver que je t'appartiens, à toi et à toi seul, sur que je te promettrais qu'il n'y a que toi, que tu fus le premier et que tu seras le dernier si c'est ce que tu veux, sur que tu me relâcheras à la dernière seconde, que j'arriverais en retard pour t'avoir rassurer, pour avoir vu ce sourire satisfait mais encore soupçonneux, sur que j'exhiberai, caché au regard de tous parce que ce n'est pas mon cou qu'il regarde, que j'exhiberai la marque de mon appartenance à un autre, que tu verras, que tu ne te lasseras pas de regarder et de refaire de peur qu'il ne s'efface et avec lui mon amour..

Quand je viendrais te voir pour te donner un indice, quand tu feras de même, allant même jusqu'à rentrer dans le bain avec moi pour être sur que je comprenne bien, quand mimi s'est enfui rouge de honte en nous voyant, quand ton rire a résonné entre les faïences, de concert avec celui de la sirène.

Quand Dumbledore nous a fait un clin d'œil discret à la fin de la deuxième épreuve, clin d'œil pour nous prouver qu'il n'est pas dupe, que si cela avait été possible j'aurai occupé la place de Cho et toi celle de Ron, notre première dispute, moi contre toi pour savoir pourquoi Cho s'est retrouvé être la personne la plus importante pour toi, et toi avec ton caractère emporté que personne ne devine sous tes sourires, tu m'as hurlé que tu ne faisait pas tout un plat pour Ron.

Et quand écumant de rage je t'ai hurlé que c'était mon premier ami, le premier qui avait montré un peu d'intérêt à mon égard, qu'après onze ans de souffrance en tant qu'esclave et souffre-douleur c'était normal qu'il compte pour moi, quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour me consoler, t'excusant sans cesse, à ta manière, me donnant du plaisir, en prenant aussi en nous aimant, ce nous qui me fait frémir de joie.

Quand lors de la dernière épreuve j'ai insisté pour que l'on attrape la coupe en même temps, quand par ce geste d'amour j'ai signé ta perte, quand je t'ai vu cessé de vivre, là, sous mes yeux, quand j'ai exaucé ton dernier souhait, te ramener à tes parents et me taire, cacher ma peine, si profonde, insoutenable et quand Dumbledore à porté un toast à ta mémoire, comme j'ai voulu tuer tous ces Serpentards qui ricanaient et restaient assis !

Mais mon amour, il était trop tard, tu étais déjà mort, tu m'avais quitté, toi qui avais promis de ne plus me laisser seul, pour ne pas que je fasse de choses stupides selon tes propres mots.

Et je suis là, sur ta tombe, et je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de toi. Quelle fut ta couleur préférée, tes fleurs pour que je puisse les poser par-dessus toi, toutes ces choses que j'aurai du apprendre petit à petit, à tes côtés, entre rires et disputes, entre amour et désir, comme cette soirée ou tu m'avais renversé et pris au sol en plein couloir, ta manière de me souhaiter la bonne année, à la vue de tous. Et comme j'avais ri de ta possessivité ! Comme je t'avais aimé !

Et comme je t'aime toujours.

Alors mon amour, je te demande juste d'attendre encore un peu. Je vais me battre, contre celui qui t'a tué, et je vais gagner. Pour toi.

Mais je ne compte pas continuer à vivre mon amour. Une fois qu'il sera mort et, quand il n'y aura plus aucun danger, quand on aura plus besoin de moi je deviendrai lâche et je viendrai te rejoindre.

Parce que la vie sans toi est sans saveur.


End file.
